Fluid distribution systems for aerospace applications, such as fuel or lubrication oil supply and distribution systems, generally require a filtration stage to remove particulate contaminants from the fluid. Because of space limitations, it is common for the filtration stage to comprise a filter assembly integrated with a fluid delivery pump. Such a filter assembly comprises a filter head attached to the pump and a removable filter unit that attaches to the filter head. The removable filter unit generally comprises a filter bowl and a disposable filter element therein.
Particularly in aerospace applications, it is often desirable for the filter unit to mount to the filter head in a horizontal orientation due to space constraints. Unfortunately, removal of the filter unit from the filter head then results in spillage of fluid remaining in the filter unit or draining from the filter head.